


Joining The Team

by orphan_account



Category: 1PUNCH (Band), AOMG Entertainment, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Begging, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Threesome, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You See</p>
<p>Jaewon didn't want to join the AOMG team just because of the talent and what it could do for his career....he wanted to join the team so he could get a little bit closer to the producers....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining The Team

It was hard to muster up was Jaewon was feeling right now. He should feel elated. Ecstatic, in fact. He was moving on to the next round of the competition, but still...there was just something that didn’t settle with him. 

It was probably because he was denied the first time around. Yeah. That sounded right.

He chose AOMG the first time around when it was his turn to chose a team. And they turned him down. He was accepted at the end of the day, and that should be quite enough to make him jump for joy. 

Maybe it was the fact that he came up against one other person that was unsettling. Was he a last choice? Was the last resort that they didn’t have a choice in the matter? Otherwise, why didn’t they accept the offer in the beginning? 

Hongwu was the only one to come up to him after tapings. He had gotten a little close to the HiLite rapper, he’s definitely a lot nicer in person. Friendlier. He had told him the inner turmoil he was facing, and all Hongwu could say was to not worry about it. To work harder for next round, and give them a reason to regret denying him in the first place. 

But still, the fact that he voted for AOMG during their performances, praised them even, it still would have been nice to be accepted first. 

Instead of going home right after the taping, he decided to stay behind. He even denied a drink offered by Chulgoo. He just wanted to be alone for a small bit, think about what transpired earlier today. 

He chewed on his lip, playing with the ends of his sleeves as he walked around. He was a bit frazzled. Not just about being the last choice, but just the rest of the competition from here on out. He couldn’t help but already think of what could happen in the future. After Show Me The Money, there wasn’t really anything planned for him. He was after all, still a trainee. So if he didn’t win, or even get close to winning, it’d be inevitable that he’d disappear under the label. 

It was almost halfway into the competition, and he couldn’t help but fill himself with worry. 

He was so lost in his own thought that he didn’t realize he was pursuing a completely vacant area. He wasn’t even looking up, so the shock and pain of running into someone and falling on the ground was genuine. 

He groaned a little in pain, cursing a bit under his breath. 

“Shit.”

He opened his eyes at the sound of the voice astonishingly close to him. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized that Lee Sunghwa was hovering right above him. He squeaked, not knowing what to say in the matter. Not only was he in temporary pain, but the AOMG producer was remarkably close to his face. 

There was no doubt about it, everyone admitted it. Even the manliest of man would agree that on top of his talent, Sunghwa was remarkably handsome. It could probably make the roughest toughest man shy away. At least that’s what Jaewon kept telling himself ever since he laid eyes on him. 

“You okay?” Sunghwa chuckled.   
“S-Sorry,” Jaewon burst out. 

Sunghwa pushed himself up on his knees before offering his hand to Jaewon. He pulled the much younger one up on his feet, the latter embarrassingly apologizing to his elder for not looking where he was going. The older one let him know it was quite all right, he wasn’t really paying attention anyway. And then it was silent after that. 

Jaewon fidgeted, his nerves only getting worse as he noticed Gray smirking at him. How long had he been looking at him that way? Has he been looking like an embarrassing idiot all this time? Does he always look like a fumbling idiot? 

He just couldn't bear being around the producer anymore. He bowed quickly to him, and made his way around him. But before he could go anywhere, Sunghwa caught him by the arm. Stopping him in place. Jaewon gasped slightly as he turned around towards Gray. The grip on Jaewon’s arm was gentle; he could run if he wanted to. But he just didn’t anymore….

Look,” Sunghwa said, his smile dropping a tad. “I’m sorry about earlier.”  
“Earlier?” Jaewon repeated, suddenly remember why he was still on the building in the first place. “O-Oh….it-it’s okay….”  
“Just listen...I normally don’t like being so haste about decisions. Taking this job was a little out of my element to begin with. But, it honestly wasn’t because we thought you’d be good enough….we just thought you’d be better off with someone else.” 

Jaewon’s eyebrows rose in shock. So they didn’t think badly of him? They didn’t think he was a talentless hack and just not good enough? They actually thought he’d pick someone better….

But there was no one better in his eyes, didn't they see that? 

But it wasn’t like he could just blurt that out to Sunghwa. It’d make him look like a desperate baby if he did that. Instead, he bit his lip and nodded. 

“I want to make it up to you.” 

He gulped when Sunghwa pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around the 22 year old; giving the thinner one a look Jaewon could have only imagined in his dreams. He could only hope that this was real as he shook a small bit in his skin. His heart was beating so fast; he didn’t know what on earth he could do or say. 

By now Sunghwa had him up against his chest, he was so incredibly close, he didn't know if he was even breathing at this point. And if he had any will power to talk he’d say this was everything he could ever dream of.

Because you see….Jaewon didn't want to join the AOMG team just because of the talent and what it could do for his career....he wanted to join the team so he could get a little bit closer to the producers....

 

 

They moved so fast, Jaewon thought he was going to get whiplash when he was pushed up against the closet wall. Sunghwa leaned an arm against the wall, teasingly close to Jaewon, the younger could just taste him on his lips. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

He pulled Sunghwa in and latched his mouth onto the older’s. Sunghwa smirked against Jaewon’s mouth, completely elated at the desperate act. He took his hands and gripped Jaewon’s hips, sneaking his thumbs underneath his shirt and softly grazing them over his skin. 

Jaewon’s hips jerked forward when he felt Sunghwa touch his skin. He opened his mouth, allowing him to slip in his tongue as he trailed his hands upward to his waist. Jaewon wanted to rotate his hips, but Sunghwa held him down firmly. He was just so hard, he needed something or someone to rub up against. 

Sunghwa pulled away from him, but kept Jaewon in place by the waist. 

“You think you can handle me?” Sunghwa asked deeply. 

Jaewon opened his mouth, about to nod and answer his older’s question when the latter took a hand and cupped Jaewon’s bulge. Jaewon gasped and moaned at the sudden contact, biting his lip as Sunghwa proceeded to gently massage him through his jeans. 

“Huh?” Sunghwa played. “Do you think you’d be able to take me on?”  
“Ye-Yes…” Jaewon finally gasped out. Sunghwa went from tender to firm in less than a second, clearly not happy with Jaewon’s answer.   
“What? What was that!?”  
“Y-Yes! Yes! I’ll take whatever you give me, Hyung. I don’t care what it is...you can do whatever you want to me. Use me, I don’t care. I’ll take it.” 

As if on cue, the door Jaewon thought they locked suddenly swung open. Jaewon jumped, scared out of his mind as he tried to move away from Sunghwa. However, Sunghwa still held him in place, pushing him up against the same wall. 

“Shhh,” Sunghwa whispered as he kissed the side of Jaewon’s head. “Don’t be scared…”

 

But how could he not, when the oldest AOMG member was standing in the door frame with crossed arms. 

“You think you can handle me,” Sunghwa said in between gentle kisses against Jaewon’s skin. “But do you think you can handle both of us?” 

Jaewon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The AOMG producers were seriously offering to have a threesome. Holy shit. This was literally everything he could only daydream about. 

While Sunghwa trailed kisses up and down the side of his head, Jaewon licked his lips as he stared at Kiseok. There was really nothing left to say other than

“Okay….y-yeah….yeah I can do it.” 

 

Jaewon was utterly surprised that he could even sit still in the back of the car. He shifted once in a while due to the uncomfort of his hard dick in his pants, otherwise he was completely quiet and still. 

He even barely made a sound as they checked into the hotel. Even as they rode the elevator and made it to their room. He stayed patient. They all did, surprisingly. Despite the fact they could fuck each other in the hallway if they wanted to. They waited until they got into the room. 

As soon as they walked into their room, Sunghwa and Kiseok shared a look. Kiseok nodded at his partner, signaling him the go. 

“Come here, baby,” Sunghwa said, offering Jaewon a hand. He pulled him in, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Are you nervous?”  
“A little….” Jaewon admitted. Sunghwa wasn't necessarily a “big man” or muscular. In fact, Jaewon and Sunghwa were roughly the same height. But still, he had never had a threesome before, of course he was nervous. 

Sunghwa chuckled, bringing his hand up and brushing a few sections of hair out of the younger one’s face. Cupping his baby face, Sunghwa leaned in and caught Jaewon in a deep kiss. 

Then he pulled away from Jaewon momentarily to peel off his upper layers. Jaewon went in for another kiss after that, only to be pushed onto the bed by the older one. 

Sunghwa went in again, getting on top of Jaewon and capturing the youngest in a firm kiss. Jaewon moaned helplessly as they kissed, continually leaning upwards for more. Sunghwa pulled away, trailing kisses down his jaw and his neck. 

Jaewon shivered as Sunghwa pressed his lips against his stars. As Sunghwa went down further, Jaewon glanced at Kiseok, who just sat in one of the chairs and watched the two patiently. He was comfortably leaned back in the chair, elbow resting on the armrest and hand against his temple with his legs crossed. For a moment, he was distracted by his own imagination. It was just now dawning down on him what was about to happen. He was literally in a room alone with Lee Sunghwa and Jung Kiseok. Not for a collaboration, or to share secrets on how to construct a good song….but to fuck each other senseless. More specifically, they were about to fuck him senseless. 

Damn, he was the luckiest boy in the world right now.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sunghwa pulled away and took the rim of his pants in his hands. He lifted himself up off the bed so Sunghwa could take the clothing off easier. Once they were off, he pulled out a bottle of lube from his pocket and poured it on top of the head of Jaewon’s dick. 

Jaewon whimpered, biting his lip tight as his dick twitched on contact. It was cold as it dripped down his shaft. 

“So sensitive,” Sunghwa muttered, almost chuckling at him. 

He took Jaewon’s dick by the base, pumping it ever so slowly. Afterwards, he took the lube he poured onto Jaewon’s dick and his free finger and placed it against his hole. Rubbing it gently. Jaewon bit his lip as Sunghwa rubbed his hole and slowly jacked him off. His hips rotated a little bit on contact; he just couldn’t help himself. He looked up at Sunghwa, shivering at the sight of him smiling smugly at him. 

Slowly, Sunghwa inserted his finger into Jaewon. He couldn’t stop staring at the younger one, he twitched and slightly moved his hips for more contact. Even if Sunghwa wasn’t hitting his prostate head on, it still felt strangely good to have his fingers inside of him besides having his cock on his dick. 

Sunghwa added another finger, and quickened his pace. After a few thrusts, he finally found Jaewon’s prostate. The younger whimpered, arching his back a little as Sunghwa continued to stretch him out and fuck him with his fingers. 

As he arched his back, he turned his head and looked at Kiseok. For a second, he almost forgot that Kiseok was there. He was just watching so quietly, and patiently. Enjoying every second of the show. Kiseok smirked at Jaewon as stared at him, licking his lips at him. Jaewon was just so cute, even when he tried to look as tough as nails. Especially now, he looked so innocent and so fragile. Sunghwa had only just started, and he looked like he was about to break. He could only imagine what he was going to be like as the night progressed. 

Jaewon gasped as Sunghwa turned him around on his stomach with no warning. He closed his eyes, moaning as Sunghwa grinded his bulge against his ass. 

“That’s not fair,” Sunghwa said against Jaewon’s ear. “My fingers are in your ass and you’re not even looking at me!?”  
“I...I-I’m so-sorry,” Jaewon pleaded. 

Sunghwa chuckled darkly as he leaned up to strip himself of his shirt, tossing it across the room. He even undid his belt and took that off of his body. After undoing his jeans, he took both of Jaewon’s arms and placed them behind the boy’s back, holding them together with one hand. 

He pulled his jeans down just a little to pull out his cock, lube it up and touch the tip to the younger's hole.

“Fuck!” Sunghwa groaned as he slowly entered Jaewon. “You’re so tight.” 

Sunghwa slowly pushed his dick in as slow as he could until Jaewon’s ass hit his pelvis. He stayed there, his jeans still halfway on his thighs as he waited for Jaewon to be ready. When Jaewon nodded, his grip on Jaewon’s wrists tightened and he held onto his hip while he pulled his cock out slowly. 

Kiseok leaned his head back, closing his eyes for a moment to take in Jaewon’s sweet and honey like moans as Sunghwa fucked him at a steady pace. Damn, he could use these moans in a track if he wanted. He opened his eyes when he heard Jaewon’s moans progress and get louder and get mixed with sort of fast slapping sounds. He brought his hand down, cupping his bulge as he continued to watch Sunghwa plow into Junghwa. 

Sunghwa paused for a moment only to let got of Jaewon’s hands and pick him up on his knees before picking up the pace. 

Soon Jaewon’s moans started to fade; only short minute whimpers and choked gasps escaped his mouth. His limbs were shaking as Sunghwa continually hit his prostate as something inside of him stirred. 

“Oh shit,” Kiseok chuckled, realization hitting him. 

Sunghwa suddenly stopped with a hard thrust after hearing Kiseok’s chortle. And with that Jaewon groaned into the pillow with such grief, Sunghwa was almost afraid he actually hurt the poor boy. 

“No, no, no, no,” Jaewon cried helplessly. “Pl-Please….plea-please…don’t stop!”   
“Can you cum like this?” Sunghwa chuckled as he proceeded to thrust into Jaewon slowly. “Just with my cock?”  
“Y-Yes,” Jaewon nodded quickly. “Yes, I-I can do it. I’ll do it for you.” 

Sunghwa tightened his grip on Jaewon’s hips and continued to fuck him fast. Jaewon tried to hold back; save himself from embarrassment of being too loud and might just ruin the mood. But he just didn’t have the power in him. He was holding his breathe, but it became just far too difficult and he wasn’t about to knock himself out. Also, part of him was trying to hold his orgasm back; but more and more helpless moans slipped through his lips, and he just wasn’t strong enough to keep it down. 

It wasn’t long before he hit his orgasm. Without a single touch to his cock, Sunghwa fucked him through his orgasm until he was done. Sunghwa leaned down and placed his lips against his temple and down his face, licking the sweat off his skin. 

“You really are sensitive, aren’t you?” Sunghwa chuckled as he leaned off a little bit. “You cum really easy?”

Jaewon nodded with a bit lip and closed eyes. It was a bit embarrassing for him; this wasn’t necessarily something to be proud of. But still Sunghwa kissed his body as if it was just that. 

“Doesn’t daddy look so good?” Sunghwa moaned against his skin. 

Jaewon opened his eyes in surprise. Sunghwa didn’t appear to be the type to call Kiseok that name. But there was something about the name that seemed to fit. Kiseok had the features and the “expertise” you could say….he fit the role perfectly. 

“He looks lonely,” Sunghwa continued. “Don’t you want to help him?”

Without hesitation, Jaewon nodded and muttered a couple of yeses. Smiling, Sunghwa carefully pulled out, and with a slap on his thigh he told him to go on. 

As soon as he was free from, Jaewon slowly got up off the bed, and walked slowly to Kiseok, who let go of his own dick. They stared at each other as Jaewon walked over. And it seemed like Jaewon got more nervous with every step. 

Jaewon got on his knees in front of Kiseok, darting his eyes from Kiseok’s big cock to his intimidating as hell, eyes. 

“Can I suck you off, Daddy?” Jaewon asked, trailing his hands upwards. 

Kiseok smiled gently at him, and he nodded. He leaned back further into the chair, resting his arms on the armrest as he waited for Jaewon to proceed. 

Jaewon took Kiseok’s hard cock, he pumped it slowly while staring up at him. He leaned in and licked the side of Kiseok’s dick from base to tip, slowly. Afterwards, he placed several kisses against the shaft while occasionally looking up at Kiseok. 

Then, after kissing the head a couple of times, he took Kiseok’s dick into his mouth and slowly bobbed his head. 

Kiseok leaned his head back, letting out a short groan as Jaewon kept a steady pace on his dick. Kiseok watched for a while, enjoying the sight in front of him. He couldn’t help but think of the innocence in Jaewon he was about to wreck. Or if he even had any innocence to begin with. Jaewon was just so cute….but they way he unravelled before Sunghwa just now...Kiseok just couldn’t wait to witness it for himself. 

He placed his hand on top of Jaewon’s hair; the soft strands felt so nice against his skin. Jaewon moaned around Kiseok as the older’s grip on his roots got a little tight. It urged Jaewon to perform better; concentrate more and focus on pleasing Kiseok. 

He grazed the skin with his teeth just a tad, and for a moment, he took himself off Kiseok’s cock only to swirl his tongue around the head a few times while making eye contact. It was hard for Jaewon to tell, but Kiseok was on fire inside. Shivers were going down his spine during the short time they made eye contact. 

Before Jaewon could go back down, Kiseok reached over and gently grasped his chin in his hand. Jaewon stayed there, but remained moving his hand up and down Kiseok’s dick. 

“Lube me up,” Kiseok said, taking his hand back. “And come here.”

As Jaewon got on his feet, Kiseok pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Jaewon reached down and hooked his fingers around the rim of Kiseok’s pants. After he took them off, and tossed them down with Kiseok’s shirt, he turned around and Sunghwa - who had finally stripped himself of the rest of his clothes - tossed him the bottle of lube. He opened the bottle of lube and covered Kiseok’s dick with it. 

And when he put the lube away, he got on the chair with Kiseok, placing his legs on either side of the older. He reached behind him and spread his cheeks as he felt a firm grip on his hip. Kiseok held his own cock by the base as he guided Jaewon down. 

Jaewon bit his lip as he felt the tip touch his hole. He pushed himself down, whining as Kiseok’s dick filled him up. Kiseok’s girth was definitely different than Sunghwa’s. Sunghwa had a good size and length, but Kiseok was thicker and only a little bit longer.

After giving himself a moment to adjust, he put his hands on the back support of the chair and lifted himself up slowly. A slew of curses and groans flew out of Jaewon’s mouth as he continued to slowly fuck himself of Kiseok’s dick. Kiseok kept his arms on the armrest, gritting his teeth and groaning under his breath as he tried to hold back taking over. 

From the bed, Sunghwa couldn't help but stare at the show in front of him. And he could help but just touch himself at the sight. But he couldn't decide on what. He literally just fucked Jaewon, and he wouldn't mind doing it again. But then there was the thought of fucking himself on Kiseok’s dick like Jaewon was doing. 

He reached over and took the lube back. He popped it open and covered his fingers in the gel. He spread his legs, and slowly started fucking himself in time as Jaewon did on Kiseok’s cock. 

Jaewon threw his head back when he found his own prostate, thrusting down onto Kiseok’s cock harder each time. His bounces were becoming so messy and sloppy, Kiseok couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Kiseok chuckled, looking up at Jaewon. He reached up and rubbed both of Jaewon’s nipples in between his fingers.   
“Ye-Yes,” Jaewon moaned as he continued to bounce. “It feels so fucking good, daddy. I-I love it. I love it so much.” 

Kiseok brought his hands down and gently kneaded Jaewon’s cheeks with his fingers. He slapped the muscles a couple of times, making Jaewon wince and whine at the contact. 

Jaewon stopped in place, leaning in kiss Kiseok. He moaned against the older’s mouth as he felt his arms wrap around his waist. They continued to kiss even when Jaewon felt Kiseok shift in the chair. 

All of a sudden, Kiseok snapped his hips and thrusted upward into Jaewon. The younger gasped at the sudden thrust, and moaned at the several thrusts that came afterwards. He didn’t know what the hell he could do with himself other than moan uncontrollably and hold onto Kiseok, feeling as if he was going to fall off the chair. 

He came all over himself and onto Kiseok’s chest. By the time he was finished, his energy was spent, and he shook in Kiseok’s arms. Kiseok showered him in praise and kisses on his face as he held him tightly. After a moment, he looked over Jaewon’s shoulder and saw Sunghwa with his fingers still in his ass. He brought a hand up and motioned for Sunghwa to come over. 

“Stay here, baby,” Kiseok whispered to Jaewon as Sugnhwa lubed up his cock. “I got you.” 

Jaewon nodded. He didn’t even ask what was going on, but he had an idea of what was about to happen. He sucked in his lips as Sunghwa grabbed with his hips with one hand. He let out a strangled whine as he felt Sunghwa slowly push in his still hard cock along with Kiseok’s. It felt like forever until Sunghwa was all the way in, he was so slow and careful, he didn’t want to hurt him. 

Neither of them moved besides Kiseok kissing his face, and Sunghwa rubbing his back; they waited until Jaewon was a-okay for one of them to move. But Jaewon needed a longer moment before he could. This was his first time having two cocks in his ass; he didn’t think it was possible for him to be stretched out like this. Well….he didn’t think it was actually possible to be fucking either Kiseok or Sunghwa either. 

“Okay,” Jaewon nodded as he mustered enough courage. 

Sunghwa was the first, and only one to move. Jaewon groaned at Sunghwa’s snail like pace, still adjusting to both sizes in him. Sunghwa leaned down and placed several kisses on his shoulders. Jaewon turned his head, just in time to meet Sunghwa for a kiss. 

Sunghwa paused, and that was the signal for Kiseok to finally move. They took turns, going back and forth with slow paces to keep Jaewon comfortable. 

Soon, Jaewon was feeling nothing but intense pleasure. By that time, he was just begging for more; something faster. Sunghwa complied easily; when Kiseok paused, Sunghwa gripped Jaewon’s hips tighter and picked up his pace. If Jaewon lost control before, he really couldn’t control himself now as the two took turns hitting his prostate. 

Jaewon came fast and hard on Kiseok once again. They held him tightly, probably even tighter than before, as he released all that he could. And afterwards, Jaewon could barely move. He was still conscious, but he was so out of breathe, he could barely comprehend his surroundings and speak. 

As gently as they could, they pulled out of Jaewon and Kiseok lifted him up. Kiseok sat up, and placed Jaewon in his place. Smirking as he watched Jaewon collect himself for a short while.

“That’s a good look on you,” Sunghwa said as Kiseok turned around, remarking the huge amount of cum dripping down his body. He took a finger and swiped a little bit off. He hummed as he took the cum in his mouth.   
“You want to match?” Kiseok asked. “I saw you fucking yourself on your fingers. Were you jealous?”  
“Maybe. It was so hot watching him bounce on your dick. I couldn’t help it.”   
“We’ll give Jaewon a break, yeah? I think you deserve a turn.”

Giddly, Sunghwa hopped on the bed as Kiseok went to take the lube back. Sunghwa spread his legs with a bit lip as he watched Kiseok douse his cock in lube. 

“Come on, daddy,” Sunghwa moaned as he reached down, rubbing his balls with eagerness and excitement. “I prepped myself for you. I want to feel that big cock inside of me. I’m deprived goddamn it.”  
“Jesus,” Kiseok interrupted with a laugh. “I fucked you two days ago.”  
“I don’t give a shit! Do you know how it felt watching you fuck him like that? Come on, daddy...I’m always good to you, huh? Don’t I deserve your cock too?”  
“Damn, you sure fucking do.” 

Kiseok wasted no time entering Sunghwa - it was good that he fucked himself with his fingers earlier. And he wasted no time thrusting into him. The pace was steady and easy, but it wasn’t enough for Sunghwa. Kiseok couldn’t fight back the smile he wore as Sunghwa begged and pleaded for him to plow the shit out of him. 

But he knew Sunghwa could hold out; could hold onto his climax if he wanted. And he just couldn’t help but antagonize and tease him. 

Jaewon perked up as he listened to Sunghwa’s desperate moaning. Now he definitely thought this was a dream. He honestly just thought they were only going to fuck him, not fuck each other. The thought of Kiseok balls deep into Sunghwa was out of his mind. He was red at the sight, and he was getting hard again just watching. 

Jaewon carefully got up from the chair, and made his way over to them on the bed. Kiseok paused when Jaewon got onto the bed, next to Sunghwa. Sunghwa reached up, and pulled Jaewon down for a kiss. Sunghwa moaned into Jaewon’s mouth as the younger one brought his hand down and took his cock in his hands. Kiseok began thrusting into Sunghwa once again as Jaewon jacked him off at an equal pace. 

“Fuck,’ Sunghwa cried. “Fuck! Oh-Oh my God!”

With a few more hard thrusts and some strokes, Sunghwa came all over Jaewon’s hand and his body. Jaewon continued to pump him until there was no more cum left. Sunghwa breathed hard, sighing in sweet relief and thankful for receiving what he needed and more. 

Kiseok pulled out of Sunghwa and stared as Sunghwa and Jaewon kissed again. He couldn’t help but smile, they were so cute together. 

The both of them separated, and the two looked up at Kiseok. Jaewon giggled, hiding his face against the side of Sunghwa’s in sudden shyness. 

 

Kiseok laid on his back while Sunghwa and Jaewon were on their knees on either side of him. Kiseok watched in sheer awe as the two kissed each other above them. He reached down and slowly started to pump his own cock while he watched. 

Jaewon gasped a little bit when Sunghwa took his dick in his hand. They pulled away from each other, and Jaewon followed suit, grasping Sunghwa’s cock. Jaewon let out a high pitched whine as Sunghwa slowly jacked him off. Biting his lips, he copied his elder’s movement and pace. 

Without stopping, Sunghwa leaned in towards Jaewon’s mouth again and they kissed once again. There was just something about Jaewon was tasted so good. His mouth tasted something so sweet that he couldn’t keep his mouth off of him. 

“You want to try cumming with me?” Sunghwa moaned as he and Jaewon pressed their foreheads together. “Are you close?”

Jaewon nodded but whimpered with regret as Sunghwa slowed down his hand. He almost did the same, until Sunghwa ordered him not to. He just had to comply. He couldn’t say no to his hyung. 

It was agonizingly painful between how slow Sunghwa stroked his dick, and holding in his orgasm. It seemed like hours had passed; he thought he was about to pass out right on top of the bed. 

He thanked the heavens above when Sunghwa told him he was close and picked up the pace on his hand. 

“Yeah,” Kiseok groaned, putting his hands behind his head. “My good boys. Come on. Cum on daddy.” 

They moaned in unison. Their breathes mixed hot and heavily as they continued to sloppily jack each other off. Jaewon was almost in tears; a lot of firsts were happening tonight. First time having a threesome, first time having two cocks inside of him at once, and first time having to cum this many times in one night. 

But he fought through the pain, he was this far in, there was no backing out now. And if he didn’t, he’d probably regret it anyway. 

He came with a loud groan, and shortly afterwards Sunghwa came as well. Sunghwa brought an arm up and held onto Jaewon, knowing that the younger one would fall over if he didn’t. They both continued to pump each other, spilling their seeds all over Kiseok’s own still hard cock and body. 

Jaewon buried his face into Sunghwa’s shoulder once they were done. He could barely hold himself up at this point, so he was glad Sunghwa was there to hold him in place. Sunghwa took his mouth by surpsie, basically congratulating him on his climax. He knew coming this much on one night was difficult; they honestly didn’t expect on Jaewon to cum so easily and so fast like this, so he deserved even the smallest of praise. 

When they pulled away, Sunghwa looked down, almost amused at how much cum they dispensed onto Kiseok’s body. And the fact that Kiseok was still so hard. He let jaewon go, and took Kiseok’s cum covered dick in his own hand. 

Jaewon watched as Sunghwa played with the cum and Kiseok’s cock. It was clear he didn’t give a single damn about being clean and proper. Well, nothing about this night was clean and proper, actually. Kiseok was still covered in Jaewon’s cum from the last time after all. 

Jaewon’s eyes widened slightly as Sunghwa took Kiseok’s dick and the mix of semen into his mouth. Sunghwa moaned around Kiseok’s dick, sending a boat load of shivers up and down Kiseok’s body. Jaewon bit his lip as he gently placed a hand on top of Sunghwa’s sweat soaked head. 

He loved the way Sunghwa looked while sucking Kiseok’s cock. He felt the same when he watched Kiseok fuck him into submission. It was hard to pinpoint what kind of man Sunghwa would be in bed, but he never thought that he would be so open like this. It was probably the sexiest thing he had ever seen, next to Kiseok’s dominant pressence. 

Sunghwa pulled himself away from Kiseok’s dick and Jaewon took his place. Check another thing off of the list of “first times with Jaewon.” Of course he had sucked cock before, he just did before Kiseok fucked the hell out of him. But he had never eaten someone else’s cum before, much less his own. But needless to say, he actually didn’t mind it. 

“Look at our Jaewon” Sunghwa moaned as Jaewon continued to suck Kiseok off. “He’s so good isn’t he? Wasn’t he such a good boy.”  
“Very good,” Kiseok groaned, nodding in agreement. 

Jaewon pulled away from Kiseok’s cock, licking his lips as Sunghwa continued to pump the eldest’s dick.   
Jaewon placed his hand on top of Sunghwa’s, joining the older one. 

“Cum for us daddy,” Jaewon moaned. “I want to taste yours now.” 

They continued to jack the eldest off, shamelessly uttering words of encouragement and need for him to cum. Jaewon had never felt so hungry and ravenous in his life than he does right now. He was always so embarrassed to beg, and here he was panhandling with Sunghwa for Kiseok to release. 

And he wasn’t ashamed about it at all. 

With a few more fast strokes, they were able to make Kiseok cum. Sunghwa and Jaewon watched the semen spurt out of Kiseok’s dick, and when he was empty, they leaned down and licked some of it off of him. After licking a few off, Sunghwa took Jaewon’s head in his hands and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. It was strange at first, but after a while Jaewon felt completely limp in his hands. 

 

When they made sure they were all cleaned up, the three were cuddled up with each other on the bed. Kiseok in the middle with his arms hung around Sunghwa and Jaewon’s shoulders. Jaewon watched with a bit lip as Kiseok and Sunghwa kissed for a moment. 

“So,” Kiseok said as he pulled away from Sunghwa. “I hope you can forgive us about earlier?”

With a giggle, Jaewon leaned up and kissed Kiseok on the lips. When he pulled away, he reached over and Sunghwa met him down the middle to hold his hand. 

“Yeah. You’re more than forgiven.”

**Author's Note:**

> i literally came up with this right before bed


End file.
